Harry potter Hogwarts school of witchcraft wizardry and creatures
by thomasbartlett123
Summary: Harry potter is a nymph, when hr defeated Voldemort as a baby the wizard world accepted creatures more readily. Join Harry the nature nymph, Hermione the half serpent, her cousin Neville longbottom, the quarter elf Luna and stubby Boardman in their third year as they kick ass through magical Britain. Lemons, violence, gore.
1. Chapter 1

Hogwarts school of witchcraft, wizardry and creatures.

Rules: Hogwarts must have a better tolerance of non humans.  
Harry and at least one other main character must be at least half creature. Dumbledore isn't racist.  
Must tie into or mention DC or Marvel.

Notes: Contains OOC petunia, creatures, femslash Petunia and Amelia bones, harry and Hermione slash, quarter elf Luna and half Ent Nevile, fire elemental Weasleys, water elemental Malfoy.

Chapter 1: letters.

Many people who lived on pivot drive would tell you there was something odd about number 4. It may of been the fact plants grew like crazy over there, even when the rest of the street was barren, or perhaps it was the fact there were plants there which hadn't been seen before or maybe it was the residents. Petunia Evens and her nephew Harry Potter were far from ordinary, if their green tinted skin and love of plant life weren't considered abnormal then it would have to be that once every full moon a scruffy looking man would show up and stay three days, each night of the full moon howls could be heard, this was odd as they didn't have a dog.

It was a usual day for Harry. He woke up at dawn and set about watering the plants located around the house, went down to the basement and let his honorary uncle Remus Lupin out of his cage as last night was a full moon before heading to the kitchen where his aunt had cooked up eggs and sausages for breakfast. Lupin stumbled into the kitchen ten minutes later and inhaled his coffee and toast before heading off to whatever job he had this month.

"Remember Harry, you'll be receive your Hogwarts letter today." Petunia smiled as she looked over the top of a gardening magazine written by her american cousin Pamela isley 'ivy' evens. You see amoung the magical and "super" community it was well known that the Evens family were full of Nymphs and Naiads, well Naiads as of three generations ago thanks to Isabella Birch.

"Yes aunt Petunia." Harry replied as he placed the leftovers in the gaping maw of a Venus dog trap, a magical variant of the Venus fly trap from India that ate small animals. "When are we going to Diagon alley?"

"Later today, oh! There's the owl now." Petunia exclaimed as a brown owl flew in through the open patio door and landed on the counter, dropped the letter then flew off.

Harry grinned brightly as he opened the letter.

Harry Potter,  
4 pivot Drive Upstairs greenhouse,

HOGWARTS SCHOOL of WITCHCRAFT and WIZARDRY

Headmaster: Albus Dumbledore(Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc., Chf. Warlock,  
Supreme Mugwump, International Confed. of Wizards)

Dear Mr. H. Potter,  
We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts school of witchcraft and wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and begins on 1 September. We await your owl by no later than 31 sincerely,

Minerva McGonagallDeputy Headmistress.

"YES!" Harry whooped as he jumped in the air. The Venus dogtrap bobbed in time with Harry's jumps.

"Calm down harry." Petunia laughed at her nephew's excitement. "We'll be heading out in half an hour."

"I can't wait! I'll finally get to go to Hogwarts like mum!" Harry cheered in joy. The plants wriggled excitedly for the young boy.

"All right, feed Fred then shower and get changed." Petunia ordered as she pointed to a large pitcher plant in the corner of the room which was bright orange and had four fangs. Harry sighed, he was once again he could grow back limbs, of course this extended to his fingers which Fred seemed to like to eat. Didn't make it any more painful.

End.

Short first chapter, I know.

Next chapter: Diagon alley 


	2. Chapter 2

Harry Potter Hogwarts school of witchcraft, wizardry and creatures.

Chapter 2 Diagon alley and abrupt bonds

Harry cursed his luck, of all the pea-brained, annoying and viscous vermin he'd ever encountered, Fred was the worst. Thank fuck for rapid regeneration skills, his left hand was once again bitten clean off by the carnivorous little plant and had only just reached two thirds of its original size as they walked out of the front door. He kept his hands stuffed in the pockets of his pants as he and his aunt Petunia got into the car, ignoring the rantings of Vernon Dersley, a fat walrus like man who used to stalk petunia until he noticed she had greenish skin. He moved next door into number 2 along with his fat whale and bully of a daughter Delighla and horrid wife Pheobe, who always tried to ruin their garden, two years ago and tried to make their life miserable. Not that it ever worked.

As they pulled out of the driveway and headed towards London harry had to stiffen a laugh as Mrs. Figg chased Delighla down the street for kicking one of her cats.

It was a short drive to London and finding the leaky cauldron was a breeze, parking however was a nightmare. After 40 minutes they finally succeeded. As they walked the two blocks to the leaky cauldron they noticed a family, mother and daughter in wheelchairs with the father helping the daughter along. They quickly noticed the language.

$ Why must we take the human entrance?$ the girl hissed.

"English Hermione." The mother chastised the girl. "And we must as it was you who insisted that we stop at the pizzeria first."

Harry raised an eyebrow. $Its nice to meet another speaker.$ he hissed.

The woman and girl stiffened and their heads shot in his direction in shock, prompting the father to stop and see what was going on.

$A speaker! $ Hermione hissed in joy.

"Nice to meet you, I'm harry potter and this is my aunt Petunia." Harry introduced as he gestured to his puffing aunt who regretted having a large breakfast.

"Hermione, Hermione granger, Heiress of the Longbottums from mum's side thanks to her being blood adopted." Hermione smiled and in English as they all continued to walk to the leaky cauldron, keeping quiet enough to stop easedroppers.

"Emma Granger nee Longbottum nee Assad." The mother introduced.

" Daniel Granger." The father introduced as he wheeled hermione into the leaky cauldron while harry held the door. They all agreed to sit at the table in the corner of the room due to how quiet it was. "Nice to meet you."

"Likewise." Petunia smiled as she shook Daniel's hand.

$Smellss here.$ Hermione hissed his disgust.

$Agreed.$ harry muttered, the place smelt of rot. His two least favorite smells, rot and fire. Both were instinctual.

"so, how do you know snake?" Harry asked with interest. He'd been in and out of diagon a few times while in disguise and once in Knocturn Alley and yet he'd never met a non snake speek the language.

"Oh, I'm a Basilisk." Emma explained patiently. " The longbottums made me the family guardian seven hundred years ago and I've been free of the duty as of the last 302 years. During the first muggle world war Xavier Longbuttom granted me semi human form."

Harry looked interested in the idea as it was quite similar to nymph legend of how they were created from the flower a man loved enough to grant life and form to so he could marry it... Ancient wizards were perverts he decided.

"Uh, dad, can you help me out?" Hermione asked.

"Sure, hand me the blanket I'll keep a good hold of them." Daniel replied. Hermione nodded and handed her father the blanket revealing a emerald green snake tail where her legs should be, the upper portions covered by a black short skirt. He then lifted Hermione up and Emma pulled the wheelchair back and folded it up as Hermione was placed on the ground.

Harry decided to help at this point by carrying her wheelchair for her. Hermione smiled in thanks and Emma and Petunia took the lead into the alley as only Emma had a wand.

The alley was a twisting and winding road lined with the most unusual shops. Toad warts, three shicles a pound, perfect for anti-sweat potions and fertility charms. Another sold cauldrons. Gold, pewter, copper and steel. Only 19 Galleons and less today only.

The people were even more diverse, among the witches and wizards different species walked along. High Elves, who came out of hiding seven years ago, half giants, Goblins, Ents and harry could of sworn he saw a nekomata boy chacing after a giggling red haired girl who's hair was made of fire.

However both parties agreed that the first stop was the gleeming white marble building called gringotts. The major bank in the wizard world which was run by goblins. Two goblin guards stood at attention either side of two heavy oak doors which were inscribes with runes and the words:  
" Enter, stranger, but take heed Of what awaits the sin of greed For those who take, but do not earn Must pay most dearly in their turn So if you seek beneath our floors A treasure that was never yours Thief, you have been warned, beware Of finding more than treasure there."

Harry knew this was actually a challenge rather than a warning. The dwarves had a similar one.

Once inside harry turned to look at hermione while both families waited in the same long line.

" so, what's it like to have to hide in the muggle world the way you do?" Harry asked, trying to start a conversation.

" it honestly ssuckss." Hermione sighed. A worn and longing look flashed across her face for the briefest of moments.

"STOP THIEF!" a goblin bellowed as a man wearing a purple turban sprinted through the atrium and barged through the lines. He spun, raised his wand and bellowed, " AVADA KADAVA!" A sickly green jet dropped the goblin dead. People his the deck and one man shoved Hermione forwards and into harry, their lips met with a flash of gold. 


	3. Chapter 3

Harry potter Hogwarts school for witchcraft wizardry and creatures

Chapter 3: Mates and 9 and 3/4

Hermione woke up lazily as per usual and sat up. She stretched, popping three vertebrae before she sighed in content and snuggled back onto whatever the warm thing she slept cuddling last night. Funny it felt almost as if...

$AHH! SALAZAR'S BALLSACK!$ Hermione cried in shock waking the raven haired boy next to her. Her innocent yet volgurly languaged mind instantly remembered what her father told her when she was six, not realising he was joking she began to hyperventilate.

"What? Hermione what's wrong?" Harry asked in concern. He wasn't phased at all by being used as a giant pillow. He'd seen Aunt petunia asleep on the couch in much the same position with the devil's snare, which was quiet a hugger. He admittedly until the age of seven couldn't get to sleep without being cuddled by his aunt.

" We slept together!" She wailed. Tears fell down her cheeks like rivers. "And now I'll have a baby and be pregnant and and I DONT WANNA BE A TEEN MUM!" she sobbed loud enough to get the attention of those waiting outside the door. Petunia, Daniel and a healer rushed in, fearing something had happened.

"What's going on?!" Daniel asked in shock.

"Daddy we slept in the same bed so now I'm pregnant!" Hermione sobbed.

The healer groaned and spent the next hour mortifying the two patients with The Talk. By the end of it both Harry and Hermione were beat red.

"Why were we on the same bed in the first place?" Hermione asked, the more logical side of her brain taking over.

" How do I say this?" The healer sighed. " You both experienced not only a soul bond like humans but also a mate bond."

Harry blinked twice in shock. He then looked over in worry at Hermione who was deathly silent and still. She looked at him with a blank expression.

$ Ah nuts.$ Hermione muttered. $ now I know why I've been feeling tingly since we met.$

The healer flinched at the language, it still had a nasty stigma attached to it, even after the death of Voldemort.

"Tingly? Well I guess it had to happen sometime." Emma sighed from the doorway. With a lazy flick of her 6 and 3/4 inch Birch with crushed Basilisk fang wand (she donated the old fang), confetti rained from the tip in a jet. " I now pronounce you husband and wife." She chuckled. Daniel fainted as his face turned pale.

"What?!" Harry squeaked in shock, he too was now incredibly pale as Hermione instinctively latched onto his side and began to hiss softly.

Petunia looked torn between joy and nervousness. Yes she did want grand nephews to spoil but not this soon!

"Why am I doing this?" Hermione asked absently as she cuddled into Harry.

"No clue." Harry muttered as his blush increased tenfold.

It was not until the next day when they could leave but due to the nature of the soul bond they could be separated for more than 4 minutes at a time without falling ill for the first three weeks. After a quick argument it was decided they'd be staying at number 4 pivot drive as Hermione, upon hearing about the massive amount of plants and books demanded to stay but first, they made their way to Olivander's wand shop. It took three hours of searching before Olivander finally admitted defeat and told them they'd have to have a custom wand.

The results were interesting. Harry had a 11 and 1/2 inches long Holly and Basilisk venom (Hermione demanded she donate it) wand while Hermione had Lazurite gem and Basalisk blood (From one killed 500 years ago by Erwin Bones) which was 12 inches exactly. In short order, Harry's was good for grey magic and nature magic while Hermione's was good for dark magic and wards as apparently only gems were used to make the body of warder's wands. Hermione was ecstatic and instantly asked her mum for some ward stones to help her practice.

The weeks past quickly for the pair and when the neighbors asked about Hermione, she played 'the poor cripple who wanted to stay with her best friend while her parents were on a business trip' card. Needless to say, Dursley the bitch she was, tried her best to belittle, tease and harm hermione, only after pulling a pocket knife from under the seat of her wheelchair however and subsequently explaining to the police what happened, did Delighla back off. That and Hermione did have slitted eyes under her contacts and having forgot them one morning was more than enough to terrify the bully for a while.

Finally September 1st arrived and they took Mrs Frigg's floo to platform 9 and 3/4 which was busy. It was jammed packed full of people wherever you looked. Hauling their trunks behind them they got onboard just as the final whistle blew. They both settled into a empty compartment and stowed their trunks. Not even five minutes later a lanky boy with freckles and hair made of fire barged in rudely.

"Oi, either o' ya seen Harry potta?" He asked.

"Why?" Harry asked cautiously. He knew this kid was bad news, and that wasn't even his natural instincts screaming "STAY AWAY FROM FIRE! FIRE BAD!" the kid gave a stuck up and rude attitude which made Delighla look like a sweet old lady who liked kittens.

"Guess not. Filthy nymph-omaniac. Bloody mongrel lover too from the looks of her. Stay away from my sister you freak, she will not be friends with ya lot." The boy sneered before storming away.

"Bloody hell, hope I don't end up in his house." Harry and Hermione agreed.

It was three more minutes before a polite knock at the door caught their attention. It opened to reveal a blonde boy with aqua blue eyes and a girl with fire for hair who had a black eye.

"Uh can we come in please?" The blonde asked in concern. "Weasel has gone and given his sister a black eye and we'd like a place to stay for a bit."

"Sure come on in. I'm Hermione, this is my mate Harry." The half Basilisk introduced with a smile as she put her book down.

The blonde smiled and shook their hands. "I'm Malfoy, Draco Malfoy." He smiled. "Water Nymph from dad's side of the family, Vampire from mum's."

"Ginny formally Weasley, fire elemental from Dad's side and runaway after mum led the family dark. Now I'm just Ginny Noname, although the love goods have been kind enough to take me in." Ginny introduced, babbled then blushed when she finished. "Sorry, nervous."

"Hermione Potter née Granger, half Basilisk from mum, muggle from dad, and mate and soul bond to my husband harry." Hermione smiled and gave an over exaggerated bow to the new arrivals, making Ginny giggle.

"Harry potter, quarter Nymph and Nyiad from mum, wizard from dad. Mate and soulbond to my wife Hermione." Harry smiled.

"Anything from the trolley dears?" A voice startled them. They all looked to see an elderly trolley lady at the door.

"Twelve cauldron cakes, three mice, four bottles of water and some honey flies if you have them please?" Hermione asked. The old lady nodded and rummaged through the cart and collected up the items.

"There you go, that's sixteen shickles and four knuts please." The woman stated. Hermione handed over the coins as harry distributed the food. Mice for hermione, honey flies for him and cauldron cakes for the others. Ginny also brought some chocolate frogs and Draco ordered a seaweed and oyster sandwich. As the scenery grew long and the sky got darker, they noticed a castle in the distance and took turns to get changed, excited for the first school year. 


End file.
